A Scooby Doo Valentine
by Techtron
Summary: Freddy surprises Velma with a Valentine, and Daphne gives Shaggy a surprise Valentine too.


Scooby Doo and related Charcters copyright Hanna-Barbera

A Scooby Doo Valentine

It was Valentine 's Day at Mystery Inc., but that didn't mean anything to Velma Dinkley. She woke up early and in spite of all her efforts she couldn't get back to sleep. She woke up, put her glasses on, got dressed, then went downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't see anyone else in there, but she did see a card and a rose at one place on the table. Figuring it was for Daphne she ignored it and went to fix some breakfast. She got out some bacon and eggs, and while they were cooking she made a pot of coffee. After finishing her breakfast she put the dishes in the sink, and poured herself another cup of coffee. While she was drinking it Daphne came in.

"Good morning Velma." She said in such a cheery voice it made Velma want to hit her with the coffee pot. Instead she replied "Morning Daphne."

"What're you doing up so early? You're more of a night owl than an early bird."  
"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I figured I'd get up and have breakfast."

"It's a good thing you did because a lot is going to happen today."  
"So you've been saying. Oh by the way, there's a card and a rose on the table for you."

Daphne went over to look at the card. "This card isn't for me, it's for you."

Velma spat her coffee out. "For me?"

"Yes. Come over here and see."  
Velma went over to look at it. The envelope just had "Velma" on the front. She looked at it closely, but didn't recognize the writing. She figured it was done by a machine. She opened the envelope and on the front was a heart superimposed on a brain. She opened it and inside it read "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Velma you brainy beauty, I love you." There was no signature on it. Velma inspected the type closely. It wasn't made on any of the printers there at Mystery Inc., so she figured it was custom made. That meant it would take a long time to trace.

"Well what's it say?" asked Daphne.

Velma showed her the card. "How cute." Said Daphne. "You have an admirer. Any idea who it might be?"

"It's probably Shaggy."  
"Why do say that?"

"He's the most obvious."

"That doesn't make him the perp."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Think about it Velma. Of all the cases Mystery Inc. has solved, the most obvious suspect was never the actual perp. It was always someone else; sometimes it was the least likely person."

Velma thought about that for a moment. _That would mean it was Freddy. Freddy? No way!_

While she was thinking this Shaggy and Scooby came in. "Morning Girls." said Shaggy.

"Morning." They replied.

Velma waited for Shaggy to say something about the card, and after Shaggy and Scooby got doe eating he finally did.

"What's that you're looking at Velma?"  
"It's a Valentine's card, as if you didn't know. Thank you."  
"For what?"

"The card."  
"What card?"  
"The one I'm looking at."  
"Like, why are you thanking me?"  
"Because you gave it to me."  
"Like Velma I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Come on Shaggy, quit playing coy."  
"Coy? Like what's that? A new song? Hum a few bars and I'll pick it up. Right Scoob?  
"Right Raggy."

By now Velma was getting impatient. "Norville 'Shaggy' Roberts-"

She was interrupted by Daphne. "I'll handle this Velma. Shaggy, Scooby come with me."

Shaggy looked at Scooby who shrugged his shoulders, then went with him to go speak to Daphne.

When they had gone a good distance from the kitchen Shaggy told her "Like Daph. I didn't give Velma that card."  
"I know you didn't Shaggy."  
"Then who did?"  
"Watch and you'll see."  
A moment later Freddy came into the kitchen. "Hey Velma, what's that you're looking at?"

"It's a Valentine's day card."  
"Who's it from?"  
"I thought it was from Shaggy, but he denied it."  
"Where is he now?"

"Daphne took him and Scooby away. She's probably getting him to confess."  
"What if it wasn't Shaggy?"  
"Huh? What do you mean Freddy?"  
With a twinkle in his eye he extended his hand. "Come with me and I'll explain." Velma took his hand and together they walked outside. When they were a good distance from the building he continued. "Like I said Velma what if it wasn't Shaggy? What if it was me?"

"You? But I thought you and Daphne were-"  
"So did we, and so did everyone else."

"So what happened?"  
"When we saw another Valentine's day coming up and our relationship wasn't going anywhere we decided to sit down and have a heart to talk. We discovered we were doing what everyone wanted us to do, not what we wanted to do. When you think about we were in a cliché. You know, handsome jock dates beautiful cheerleader. Pretty clichéd huh?"

Velma smiled. "Very clichéd Freddy. So then what?"  
"Well we decided to stop dating, but we're still good friends. We still care about each other, just not in a romantic way. After I got done talking to her I had a heart to heart talk with myself."

"What did your heart tell you?"

"It told me that you were the one I really wanted, and have been for years."

"I don't know what to say Freddy."  
"Say nothing while I kiss you." Freddy leaned over and kissed her.

"Jinkies that was nice Freddy. Can we do that again?"

"We can do that as many times as you like." He put his arms around her as he kissed her again.

Velma let the feelings she'd kept bottled up for years come out. She wrapped her arms tightly around Freddy and deepened the kiss. After they got done kissing, they did some walking.

After Freddy and Velma left Shaggy said to Daphne "So like Freddy gave Velma the card? Who would have guessed?"  
"I would have." Said Daphne.

"You knew about this?"  
"Yep. I even helped plan it. Now I've got something for you." She handed him a card.

Shaggy took it and opened it. On the outside was a plate stacked high with food. On the inside it read "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Shaggy you bottomless pit, I love you."

Shaggy read it aloud and said "Do you hear that Scoob? She loves me. The most beautiful girl I've ever met loves me."

"Reah. Rhe roves rou."

"Kiss me you silly guy." She told him as she pulled him to her.

After the kiss he said "Wow! That's the best tasting thing I've had all day. It even tasted better than breakfast. How about seconds?"  
"You can have seconds thirds, fourths, etc. Think of it as an endless buffet of sweets." She kissed him again, but made it longer. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves closer to each other. Afterwards they took Scooby outside for a walk. They eventually ran into Freddy and Velma. They all walked together for a while before deciding to stop at a park to watch the sunset. Scooby sat between the two couples with Freddy on one side and Daphne on the other. He gave them a big lick, then watched the sunset. The gang of Mystery Inc. had finally gotten together with the ones they really loved.

The End.


End file.
